warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Cyngas
Archwing = |-|Atmosphere = Cyngas is an Arch-gun burst-fire rifle, with very high accuracy, status chance, and reload speed. |build2mission = Cephalon Suda Offering Intelligent |build3mission = The Perrin Sequence Offering Executive |blueprintmissionps4 = Market |build1missionps4 =Arbiters of Hexis Offering Lawful |build2missionps4 =Cephalon Suda Offering Intelligent |build3missionps4 =The Perrin Sequence Offering Executive |blueprintmissionxb1 = Market |build1missionxb1 =Arbiters of Hexis Offering Lawful |build2missionxb1 =Cephalon Suda Offering Intelligent |build3missionxb1 =The Perrin Sequence Offering Executive |towers = false }} Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage by a small margin. Advantages: *Near-equal physical damage – effective against all factions, Sentient and Shadow Stalker. *Atmosphere: **High critical chance. **Above average critical multiplier. **Good ammo efficiency, generating relatively small cooldown for the Archgun Deployer for every second fired. *Second highest status chance of all arch-guns, behind . **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *High accuracy. *Fastest reload speed of all arch-guns. Disadvantages: *Archwing: **Lowest critical chance of all arch-guns. *Low magazine size. Trivia *The Cyngas is the first Archwing auto-burst-fire weapon. *The Cyngas has the second-highest per-shot damage among Arch-Guns, after the . *The Cyngas is the only Archwing equipment to have a Mastery Rank restriction. *Shares an aesthetic with the Archwing sword. Media Cyngas.png|Cyngas in Codex. U19-archweap_teaser.png|Cyngas Teaser Warframe - All Arch-Guns (Heavy Weapons) - Animations & Sounds (2014 - 2019) Patch History *Shared Affinity gain now applies to Atmosphere Arch-Guns but only while equipped in the main hand. *Fixed not having a Arch-Gun equipped by default (if they own an Archwing primary weapon with the Gravimag insta﻿lled) when changing Loadouts. *Fixed an issue where players with Arch-Guns in their loadout couldn't Wall Latch. *Fixed Chroma not playing Arch-Gun equip/charged fire animations. *Changed the Arch-Gun Deployer cooldown timer to scale based on remaining Atmosphere Arch-Guns Ammo pool upon unequipping. *Removed unintentional ability to summon Arch-Gun in Melee Only Sorties. *Arch-Gun Ammo pool increased by 2x for all Arch-Guns in Atmosphere mode. *Arch-Gun Deployer cooldown has been reduced to 5 minutes instead of 10. *Fixed Clients not hearing the Atmosphere Arch-Gun equip sound. *Removed the dissolve FX when equipping your Atmosphere Arch-Gun. ‘ATMOSPHERE’ ARCH-GUN WEAPONS It’s time we equipped some serious floor firepower! All Arch-Guns can be used on the ground - or as we like to call it ‘Atmosphere’ - with the use of a ‘Gravimag’. Gravimag is obtained from Clan Research, or as a one-time reward from the Orb Heist Phase 3 Bounty, and can be installed on any Arch-Gun (with an Orokin Catalyst installed) via the Upgrade Arsenal - similar to installing a Catalyst. Comparable to the Archwing and K-Drive Launchers, a respective Gear item known as the Archweapon Deployer is required to activate your Atmosphere Arch-Gun. The Archweapon Deployer can be obtained by completing the Orb Heist Phase 3 Bounty. Atmosphere Arch-Gun General Changes: *Atmosphere Arch-Guns consume Ammo as opposed to unlimited Ammo/Battery in Archwing. Specifically new Heavy Ammo Drops which can be found from Corpus enemies in Orb Heist missions. Heavy Ammo Drops also reset the 10 minute cool-down when picked up, or replenish Ammo if needed. *Atmosphere Arch-Gun can be summoned in normal missions with the Archweapon Deployer, but once Ammo has been depleted there is a 10 minute cool-down until you can summon again. The intent here is to allow you moments of beefy damage output, and not become just another Primary/Secondary weapon. ﻿ All stat changes are for Atmosphere Arch-Gun mode, Mastery Rank changes are global: *Damage reduced from 200 to 120. *Critical Chance increased from 5% to 20%. *Critical Damage increased from 2x to 2.2x. *Ammo Capacity set at 240. *Reload speed set at 1.2 seconds. *Introduced. }} de:Cyngas es:Cyngas Category:Weapons Category:Archwing Weapons Category:Archwing Gun Category:Update 19 Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Burst Fire